Grail
The Grail (aka the Holy Grail) was the cup used by Christ in the Last Supper, and also where Joseph of Arimathea collected His blood while on the Cross. Arthur doesn't necessarily find the Grail held by Christ, but instead finds another Sacred Cup, the Cup of Regeneration, which he takes back to Camelot as the Grail.Fatima: You have trials of body, spirit, and heart yet to face if you are to wrest the Cup of Regeneration from the Goddess and take it with you as the Grail. Background Then, the cup was held from the priests of the Goddess who recognized it as the Sacred Cup of the Goddess and kept in the Temple of Aphrodite. Only the Six Guardians knew its location. A vision of the Grail appeared in the Round Table as the remedy of the blight of Camelot. Gawaine believed that it was to be found in Glastonbury Tor, Launcelot went to the Lady of the Lake to know more, and Galahad went to the Far East and met the Six Guardians, but none of them returned. Arthur followed their traces and rescued them. Being tested in mind, spirit and body by the Six Guardians, he passed through the Catacombs to the Temple, where Aphrodite herself told him where to find it. Arthur was poisoned and injured and only the Grail would give him life. As he held it, it passed judgement for his worthiness. He regained his health, but a Thief hiding there took it from his grasp. Fortunately, his rope as a means of escape broke and asked for mercy. Arthur just took the Grail but the thief attempted to backstab him, to find his punishment from the Grail. On his way back, the Grail transported both him and Galahad at the Chapel whence it radiated its regenerative powers around Camelot, and made the labarum as the symbol of Mithras, vanish. Camelot was healed and the Grail disappeared. Behind the scenes The Grail will either heal Arthur or transform him into ash, if he doesn't rescue Gawaine, Launcelot and/or Galahad. If the player takes too long to follow the Thief, Merlin will tell him that the Grail -and everything- is lost and Arthur should fall on his sword. Then in an animation, Arthur suicides by impaling himself with Excaliber. The cup is known largely as the 'Grail', throughout the game by most characters. It is referred to as the Holy Grail only a few time, the earliest reference appears in introduction cutscene, and once by Ismail, and another time by Fatima. Other cultures may refer to it as the Sacred Cup and the Cup of Regeneration... The background of the 'Grail' is surrounded by myths and legend in the game. In some cases its difficult to tell which legends are real and which are fake. The legends which tie the Grail to the legend of Christ seem to be less trustworthy than the legends tying it to Aphrodite's Cup of Regeneration by the end of the game. While Christ does offer a vision of the Grail to Arthur towards the beginning of the game, it is unclear how much of a connection to the cup that he actually had. As it appears it had been in the guardianship of the Six Guardians and hidden for several centuries. References category:objects Category:Conquests of Camelot